


it's better with you

by wintersun66



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, One Shot, donghyuck meets the superm hyungs, he's met them already obvs but they go to dinner together, kind of canon compliant but not really, like it's cute, markhyuck, only a little!, the hyungs embarrass mark lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersun66/pseuds/wintersun66
Summary: Mark brings Donghyuck along to dinner with the SuperM hyungs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 552





	it's better with you

**From Jongin Hyung** :

_Did you ask him yet?_

Mark stares down at the text message for a long moment, biting his lip thoughtfully.

The truth is, he's just a little nervous about the whole thing. But Donghyuck admires the hyungs and the hyungs are genuinely the nicest people so he's almost certain they'll get along just fine. He nods to himself. This should be fine.

Mark finds Donghyuck sprawled out on the living room couch, much too engrossed in his Switch to notice him enter the room.

Mark stares at him for a second before clearing his throat to get his attention.

Donghyuck's eyes dart up from the screen and find Mark. "Oh, hey."

"Hey Hyuck," Mark starts carefully. "I was wondering...do you want to meet the SuperM hyungs?"

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows at him. "Are you feeling okay Markie? I've literally met them all hundreds of times."

"No-" Mark says with huff. "I mean like go to dinner with them? I know you met them but that was work. This is kinda different, you know? Like I'll introduce them to you as my hyungs not as sunbaes..." Mark trails off as he watches Donghyuck scramble up onto his knees, giving him his full attention.

"Dinner? With who? Is Xuxi gonna be there? When?" Donghyuck fires each question in quick succession, without waiting for Mark to answer a single one.

Mark rolls his eyes. He knew that whenever Yukhei and Donghyuck were around each other both would become uncharacteristically quiet and shy (though he still had no idea why). "No, Ten hyung and Xuxi are busy with a schedule. It'll just be you, me, Baekhyun hyung, Jongin hyung and Taemin hyung. And it's tonight." 

Donghyuck's eyes widen at the information. Then he deliberates for a second. "And Taeyong hyung?" He asks hopefully.

Mark shakes his head. "No, he says he's working on music at the studio tonight."

"Won't it be awkward if you take me with you though?" Donghyuck asks. "Like that's so random, why me?"

Mark looks at him like the answer is obvious. "Because you're my best friend, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck smiles shyly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mark says, looking equal parts fond and exasperated. "Now can you please decide, I have to let Jongin hyung know so he can book."

"Okay fine, you convinced me!" Donghyuck says eagerly.

Mark rolls his eyes (though he's really just trying to cover up the fact that he's having a hard time not smiling at the cute way Donghyuck is bouncing with excitement now). 

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing."  
  


About halfway to the restaurant, Mark notices Donghyuck talking less and less with each step.

Mark stops and grabs Donghyuck's arm. "Hyuck? What's wrong?"

Donghyuck reaches out and grips onto Mark's hand like a vice. "Mark, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Mark asks blankly. "Shall we take a taxi instead? I mean it's only ten minutes from here but-"

"No, dumbass," Donghyuck hisses through clenched teeth. "I can't meet them."

Mark shakes his head confusion. "Of course you can...?"

Donghyuck shakes his head but doesn't say anything further.

Mark looks at him gentle eyes. "It'll be fine Hyuck, come on," he says tugging at his hand.

He starts walking again but Donghyuck suddenly lets go and fists his hands into the back of Mark's sweater, effectively preventing Mark from taking so much as another step. "I can't," he says, though his voice is muffled into Mark's back.

"Why not?" Mark asks in exasperation.

"I just can't, don't make me," he whines into Mark's back.

"Hyuckie, you're the one that wants to," Mark says with amusement.

"I wanted to, but now that we're going to I don't want to anymore," Donghyuck says and Mark can hear the pout in his voice. 

Mark twists around and takes Donghyuck by the wrists as he attempts to clamp himself back onto Mark's sweater.

Mark tightens his grip and ducks his head to look straight into Donghyuck's eyes. "They're really nice Hyuck, don't be nervous," Mark tells him in his most soothing voice.

Donghyuck finally stops struggling. "What if they don't like me?" He asks, looking unusually insecure.

"Impossible," Mark says immediately. Mark slides his hands up from Donghyuck’s wrists to curl around his fingers instead and gives them a small squeeze. 

"You're just saying that," Donghyuck answers grumpily (though Mark can tell he is slightly appeased by his prompt answer). 

"I'm not," Mark insists. "Are you trying to get me to tell you how amazing you are?" He asks jokingly.

Donghyuck looks away stubbornly and Mark thinks he resembles an angry bear cub.

"No, it's just-"

"Donghyuck," Mark interrupts gently. "Alright fine - not everyone in this world is going to like you, just like you aren't going to like everyone. But trust me, you _are_ amazing okay? If someone doesn't like you, they're dumb." 

Donghyuck snorts but a small genuine smile graces his lips now. "Okay fine, let's go."

"Mark!" Baekhyun greets first. He stands up to engulf Mark in a tight hug. Then his eyes turn to Donghyuck. "Ah, Lee Donghyuck," he says with a sly grin. He comes up to Donghyuck confidently and gives him a one armed hug, which Donghyuck awkwardly returns.

"Hey Mark, Donghyuck, nice to see you," Taemin greets them from his seat in the corner. 

Jongin also gets up to give Mark a warm hug and pinches his cheek adoringly, ignoring Mark's weak protests. He turns to give Donghyuck a smile. "Hey Donghyuck."

"Hi sunbaenims," Donghyuck says in a small voice, bowing respectfully at all of them before taking a seat next to Mark.

When Mark catches Baekhyun's eyes across the table and Baekhyun winks at him, he gets a bad feeling about whatever is going to happen. Judging by the mischievous glint in Baekhyun's eyes, Mark was sure he wasn't going to like whatever it is.

"So, Donghyuck," Baekhyun starts before Mark can say anything. "You have no idea how much Mark talks about you," he says with a shit-eating grin. "Every time I try and teach him to sing he's like, 'Oh Donghyuck would be able to sing this so well' and 'Hyung have you heard Donghyuck's voice, it's so beautiful, it's like honey-' Wait no he said his _skin_ was like honey, he said his _voice_ was like sweet nectar-"

"No, no the best is when we learn something difficult at dance practice," Taemin interrupts with sudden excitement. "He's always like, 'Donghyuck would be so good at this, you should see him hyung, he's such a natural at dancing and so graceful-'"

"Hyung!" Mark interrupts with burning ears. "Please stop," he says in a small voice. He chances a glance at Donghyuck from the corner of his eye. To his relief, apart from the slight pinkness of his cheeks Donghyuck doesn't look too uncomfortable (or mad) - just a little embarrassed.

"I think what they're trying to say is that we feel like we already know you well Donghyuck," Jongin says with a warm smile.

Donghyuck gives him an unsure smile. 

"He even showed us your videos Donghyuck," Baekhyun adds with a smirk and now Mark wants to die.

"M-my videos?" Donghyuck stutters nervously.

"The ones of you doing aegyo-"

" _Okaaay_ ," Mark finally interjects, uncomfortably shifting on the bench. "Shall we order?"

"Mark Lee," Donghyuck hisses under his breath once the others are preoccupied with placing their orders. "They aren't serious right?"

Mark has a hard time looking him directly in the eyes and instead looks at a point to the side of his head. "They're just exaggerating," he insists weakly.

"Yeah? So you didn't show them videos of me doing aegyo?"

Mark's guilty expression says it all. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Donghyuck whispers with bright red cheeks.

"Come on, they were cute-"

Donghyuck holds up a finger to stop him. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the night."

Mark huffs out in disbelief. "Oh come on Hyuckie," he whispers to Donghyuck pleadingly. He reaches out and takes Donghyuck's hand under the table.

Donghyuck glares at him from the corner of his eyes but to Mark's relief he doesn't pull his hand away.

Mark pouts. "I'm sorry," he lets out softly.

Donghyuck visibly deflates. "Fine, whatever." 

When the food comes, Mark lets go of his hand and instead places his hand on Donghyuck's thigh so that he could eat comfortably. 

Every time one of the hyungs talked to Donghyuck, Mark would give his thigh an encouraging squeeze. Donghyuck didn't say anything about it but Mark knew from the way his shoulders would relax that it was comforting to him.

"Oh Donghyuck, I saw your Playboy cover," Baekhyun says casually at one point.

Mark almost spits out his drink. "Playboy cover?!" he chokes, immediately visualizing the magazine.

"Ah, right," Donghyuck replies, completely ignoring Mark's outburst. "What did you think?"

"It was amazing," Baekhyun says, shooting an amused glance at Mark. "You hit the notes perfectly and your tone was beautiful."

Mark clears his throat. Oh. _Oh_. _That_ Playboy cover. Exo's song 'Playboy'. Right. It had just been so long since that cover had crossed Mark's mind.

"Thank you sunbaenim," Donghyuck says with a shy smile.

"Call me hyung, Donghyuck," Baekhyun says with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, hyung," Donghyuck answers with a slight blush to his golden cheeks.

Baekhyun grins in response and the rest of the dinner goes by smoothly, without any of the awkward pauses that Donghyuck had feared would occur.

When they all gather outside the restaurant after dinner to say their goodbyes, Mark notices Taemin pull Donghyuck to the side.

"If you ever want to make a cover of Move with me let me know, I would be down," Taemin says earnestly.

"M-move?" Donghyuck stammers.

"Yeah...I came across a clip of you dancing to it," Taemin says with a wink and glance in Mark's direction.

"I see," Donghyuck says and for a brief moment he isn’t sure what he wants more; to strangle Mark or give him a big smooch on his cheek. "I'd really love that."

"Great, we'll figure out the timings later on since I'm quite busy and I'm sure you are too. But we'll make it work," Taemin tells him with a wide smile.

"Cool," Donghyuck says in awe.

Taemin laughs and ruffles Donghyuck's hair endearingly. 

On the way home, Donghyuck and Mark walk side by side down the street in silence, both just absorbing the events of the evening.

"Ow!" Mark yelps suddenly. He turns to look at Donghyuck accusingly. Donghyuck, who looks way too innocent for someone who just pinched Mark's side and probably left nail imprints on his skin. 

"Playboy magazine? Really?" Donghyuck deadpans.

"In my defence, it's been years since anyone's talked about our Playboy cover," Mark says defensively. He cringes at his own words. "The song Playboy, I mean."

Donghyuck laughs hard at his expression.

"Oh whatever, but see - that wasn't as bad as you thought it be, huh?" Mark asks smugly.

Donghyuck sobers up from the laughter. "Okay, not bad at all. You were right."

Mark gasps and Donghyuck flinches. "What? What's wrong?"

Mark takes his phone out and starts to film Donghyuck. "Say it again."

Donghyuck sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes. "Oh my god, you're such a loser."

"Say it," Mark says, almost whining.

"You were right, Mark Lee," Donghyuck says with an unamused expression. 

"Why was I right again?" Mark says for the sake of the video. He walks backwards in front of Donghyuck, trying to get a good angle.

"I had fun," Donghyuck says in a monotone voice. Then he brightens, suddenly looking a lot more animated and Mark gets a bad feeling. "Also, I learned how obsessed you are with me tonight. Jesus, like judging by the stories you miss me so much when I'm not there and you talk about me all the time. So yes, definitely glad I came," Donghyuck says with a cheeky grin.

Mark's cheeks turn bright red. 

Donghyuck snatches the phone out of his hands and turns the camera to himself. "Hello everyone, this is Haechan from Haechan Cam with a 37.5% viewer rating and I am here today to tell you that Mark Lee is obsessed with me. Look how cute and embarrassed he is because it's true," Donghyuck coos, turning the camera towards Mark's face. "Our baby Mark Lee," Donghyuck says in the babiest voice ever. He reaches his other hand to pinch Mark's red cheeks, making sure to capture it in the video. "So cute."

"Okay, enough," Mark practically growls, finally gathering his wits (though his cheeks are still tinted red). He reaches for his phone and Donghyuck lets go easily. 

"Send me that video later," he says with a teasing grin.

"Fuck off," Mark mumbles grouchily under his breath.

"Oh, is little Markie pissed off now?" Donghyuck switches back to using the baby voice. He reaches to tickle under Mark's chin. 

"Want me to show the SuperM hyungs some of your other videos? Pre-debut ones maybe?" Mark asks with a knowing smirk.

Donghyuck immediately stops. "Oof, you play dirty Mark Lee," he says with narrowed eyes. Then he pauses. "Hey wait, what's wrong with pre-debut Donghyuck?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mark says hastily, eyes widening as he realises his mistake. He starts to back up slowly.

Donghyuck is not having any of it. Before Mark can even think of running away, Donghyuck latches onto his arm and attacks him with tickles.

"Nothing!" Mark gasps through his laughter. "Please, nothing, he was fucking adorable- AH HYUCK PLEASE NO MORE-"

"Don't ever insult cute little pre-debut Hyuckie! He didn't follow around nerdy little Mark Lee for this kind of treatment!" 

"Hey! I wasn't nerdy!"

"You were and still are, nerd."

"Hey- AH PLEASE STOP OKAY FINE I AM NERDY I'M SORRY-"

"That's what I thought."

"You're evil, Hyuck."

"You love it."

"Whatever."

"Hey, tell me more about my honey skin and sweet nectar voice- FUCKING SHIT- STOP PLEASE-"

"There's more of where that came- SHIT OKAY-TRUCE-TRUCE!"

"Fine, truce."

"No more tickling?."

"No more tickling."

"FUCK-! What the _fuck_ Donghyuck-"

"That's for pre-debut Hyuckie!"

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn’t made clear but donghyuck punched mark in the end hahaha  
>   
> I don't really know what this is but I wrote it cause I miss superm (even though half of them aren't in it lmao).  
> please leave a kudos if you liked it and let me know what you thought :]  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintersun66) & [twt](https://twitter.com/wintersun66)


End file.
